


Flying

by theshyauthor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is on the playground when he spots a boy crying on a swing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter. :) I quickly wrote this one before the family arrives for lunch, so I didn't have time to proofread. Hope you enjoy. :) x

Dan likes the playground. He likes going down the slide and sitting on the swings and playing in the sandbox. It’s been cold outside for so long, but today it’s finally warm again and his entire family is at the park: parents, grandparents, some aunts and uncles that he sees twice a year and doesn’t care about. They all sit close by, and he knows that his mum is always watching, and she taught him to never run out of sight, and Dan listens because he’s a good boy and good boys get treats. That’s why the Easter bunny brought him so much chocolate this morning, because he always cleans up after he plays and knows how to be polite.

There are chocolate eggs in Dan’s pockets for when he feels like having a snack, and he plays with other children but he doesn’t share his chocolate with them. Because it’s specifically for him. The Easter bunny made all the effort to hide it for him to find, and if the other children on the playground had been good, then they would surely have enough chocolate to eat as well. And if not, then it was there fault that they didn’t get any.

Dan goes down the slide for what must have been the twentieth time, and there are grass stains on his trousers. That’s when he spots the boy on the swing, whose head is bowed. He’s not swinging high like the rest of the children, but sits there and swings back and forth only a tiny bit. His lip is wobbling and Dan is sure that he’s crying by the way his shoulders shake. Dan stares at him for a few seconds, then looks around for an adult. As soon as there is someone crying on the playground, their parents always show up within seconds.

But Dan waits, and no adults seem to approach, and he never likes it when someone cries at the playground, because this is a place to be happy at. So he draws closer to the crying boy with black hair and pale skin, and his appearance reminds Dan of Snow White. She’s his favourite Disney princess.

“Why are you crying?” Dan asks when he stands in front of the boy who hasn’t noticed him yet.

His head shoots up, and his blue eyes are puffy and red. He hiccups.

“I don’t know how to swing.“ And his voice wobbles, and he’s stopped crying for two seconds but now he’s crying again and Dan pulls a face, because he really hates when people cry.

“That’s nothing to cry about,“ he declares to the other boy, but his words don’t seem to help. 

So he sticks his dirty little hand inside his pocket, and he counts the tiny chocolate eggs that are still inside. There are only three left, and if Dan really does this, he’ll only have two left for the day and this boy might ask him to share even more later. But he looks so pitiful, and Dan doesn’t know what else to do, so he takes out one of the chocolate eggs wrapped in green and holds it out to the boy.

“The Easter bunny brought this for me because I’ve been good, but I guess if it makes you feel better, you can have it. Besides, It makes me a good person and I will get even more chocolate next year.“

It worked! The boy stops crying, and he looks at Dan’s outreached hand curiously. He sniffs, and then reaches for the egg with a quiet “Thank you“. Dan expects him to eat it right away, but the boy just puts it in his pocket and gives him a wobbly smile. 

“Don’t you want to eat it?” Dan asks curiously.

The other boy shakes his head. “No. It makes me happy. I’ll safe it for when I’m sad again when you’re not around.“

Dan shrugs his shoulders and doesn’t know what to say. He thinks that he might go to the sandbox now and build a castle. 

“But I still don’t know how to swing.“ The boy sounds sad about that, but no tears threaten to spill out of his eyes, and Dan counts that as a win.

“It’s not hard. I can teach you. What’s your name? I’m Dan.“

“Phil,“ the other boy whispers, and he looks at Dan with hopeful eyes. “You’ll really show me how to swing?”

“Of course. You now own a lucky chocolate egg, and with the help of it you’ll be able to do anything you want.“

At that Phil smiles softly, and Dan returns it with a big toothless grin, because his first tooth fell out last week, which means that he’s a big boy now. 

“I want to be able to fly, just like Peter Pan does.“

And Dan nods with a serious face, because he likes Peter Pan and flying sounds like fun.

“We’ll get to that eventually, but for now I’ll teach you how to swing. And if you close your eyes, you can pretend that you’re flying.“

“Dan?” Phil asks as Dan stands behind him, ready to push the other boy gently. “Are you made out of magic?”

Dan giggles, but he doesn’t answer. No one ever thought that he’d be anything more than human, and it makes him giddy. He just pushes Phil and tells him what to do with his legs while he swings back and forth, and he’s not even sad that he had to sacrifice a chocolate egg. In no time Phil learns how to swing, and he screams that he’s flying with laughter for every child on the playground to hear, and the way he laughs and his blue eyes twinkle makes Dan feel like he’s flying as well.


End file.
